


Secret Black Vow

by GodOfDemons



Series: Angels and Broken Hearts, Demons and Love [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel!Prussia, Angel!Russia, Angst, F/M, FallenAngel!Prussia, Genderbent!Prussia, Human!Austria, Human!Hungary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfDemons/pseuds/GodOfDemons
Summary: When I was writing Russia, the Wikia said he had blue eyes and violet eyes, and I just went with blue. At first when I was rereading it, I thought it was Germany, then I added the scarf detail, so yeah. It's not Germany.





	Secret Black Vow

A soft whimper came from an albino, who was holding his arm which was bleeding.He sat against a wall, his white wings red with his own blood.

“Are you alright sir!?” A worried voice called out, the albino looking up at a man with glasses, which complimented his stunning violet eyes and chocolate brown hair. The man looked at the albino worriedly, then his gaze went to his wings.

“An angel,” The man gasped softly, looking at the albino with fascination and even more worry. “What happened? How did you get injured?” The man asks, extending a hand to help the albino up.

The albino hesitantly grabbed the man’s hand, standing up with a wince.

“My name is Gilbert.” The albino says, looking into the man’s eyes, almost missing the man saying his own name back.

-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Hey Roderich! Come play with me!” Gilbert whines as he sits on Roderich’s piano top, looking at Roderich boriedly. “It’s no fun when it’s just me.” Gilbert says and Roderich sighs out of annoyance.

“I’m busy Gilbert, and shouldn’t you be doing your angelic duties?” Roderich says, looking at Gilbert who has been freeloading off of the Austrian man for three months.

“I don’t have to do anything angelic until I go back to heaven, so no.” Gilbert says, stretching his white wings. “And plus my wing still hurts. I can’t fly with my wing hurting. Angel’s have to take the best care of their awesome wings and if they hurt while they fly to heaven, we can’t be welcomed back. We aren’t allowed to be weak.”

Roderich’s gaze went to Gilbert’s wings, worry was all that Gilbert could see. He hated it. Roderich didn’t need to worry, he should just make another one of his snarky remarks. Gilbert hates it when Roderich worries about him, Roderich was a mortal. He only has one life and doesn’t live as long as angels, so Gilbert could spare all the time for him.

Gilbert karate chopped Roderich’s head, annoyed by Roderich’s worry. “Don’t be worrying about me stupid. Go back to your stupid work.” Gilbert says as he slides off of the piano, standing up off of the ground and began walking towards the window.

“Where are you going Gilbert?” Roderich asked confused, Gilbert looking back and noting how cute Roderich looked when he was confused. He was so cute and naive, he wanted to keep him safe from all the evil out in the real world. All of it.

“I don’t want to play anymore. You’re boring. I’m going outside.” Gilbert says in a laidback way, opening the window and jumping out.

-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

One night when Gilbert entered Roderich’s room, through the window cause it’s awesome, he saw the man crying.

Gilbert’s smile fell as he looked at the man who had taken care of him, who laughed and smiled, who grew annoyed and frustrated, who was so naive and cute, was now crying.

“Roderich?” Gilbert asked softly, looking at him, extending a gloved hand towards the crying man, who turned to face Gilbert with tear stained eyes.

Gilbert’s heart shattered as he saw his expression. Tears streaming out of such beautiful eyes, sobbing as Roderich grabbed Gilbert’s hand, standing up and hugging Gilbert.

Gilbert froze. Something was seriously wrong. Roderich hated it when Gilbert hugged him, touched him in the slightest way.

Gilbert hugged Roderich back, letting the man cry as long as he needed to.

“They are making me marry a woman I do not love.” Roderich says after a while of crying. Gilbert felt hatred enter his heart, Roderich’s parents… an arranged marriage… only to gain more power to their family.

“I don’t want to marry her. Gilbert, you’re an angel, please, at my wedding show yourself to everyone and tell them that I should not marry the woman.” Roderich begged, looking at Gilbert with pleading eyes. Gilbert stayed silent, closing his eyes as Roderich begged, holding onto Gilbert tightly, more tears streaming down his face.

“I cannot.”

Roderich looked at his friend in horror, muttering a quiet why before Gilbert’s lips were on his own lips.

Roderich’s eyes widened in surprise, his legs trembling as he was pushed to the wall. Gilbert didn’t break the kiss, holding Roderich’s arms and pinning him to the wall.

Roderich struggled, trying to get away.

Gilbert finally broke the kiss, letting Roderich go. Roderich’s hand met Gilbert’s cheek, staring angrily at the angel.

“What the bloody hell was that!?” Roderich yelled, Gilbert staying silent. “Why?! Why the hell would you do that?!”

“I cannot stop the wedding. I love you so much I want to take you away. But I fail at being just your dear friend, I cannot think of a reason to stop the wedding. I cannot do anything without a reason.” Gilbert says, watching Roderich’s face heat up.

“That was my goodbye Roderich, I’m sorry I cannot stay longer.” He says, turning away and exiting the room through the window, disappearing from Roderich’s sight, listening to Roderich’s cry for Gilbert to come back, to explain what Gilbert meant.

-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The day finally arrived, the Hungarian girl seemed ecstatic by the marriage. Roderich kept his pain and sadness hidden under a calm mask.

“If anyone has any reason for why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

This was the moment, Roderich wished for Gilbert to come, to tell them all some sort of reason why they cannot be married.

“I do! I have a reason.”

A large gasp came from everyone, everyone turning to stare at an albino woman with long hair and wore a black dress.

“I have seen this man enter many brothels from before they were engaged, and while they were engaged. Plus, are they marrying for love, or because of what their parents told them to?” The woman says, crossing his arms, glaring at the Hungarian woman with hate.

“Love of course!” The Hungarian woman yelled back, looking at Roderich with a hopeful look. “Right dear?”

This was the moment.

Roderich can escape.

He won’t have to be is parent’s puppet anymore.

“I do not love you, nor did I wish to marry you.” Roderich admits honestly. Cries of outrage came from everywhere, his parents standing up and yelling at him while the Hungarian parents gave Roderich hateful glares. Roderich raced out of the church, heading to a place he bought in secret long ago to hide if his life was ever on the line.

This was close enough.

-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Never thought I’d see the runaway groom hiding.” A voice called out from the doorway, Roderich dropping his cup of tea he had made and stared at the woman in the doorway.

“What?” She asked nervously, fidgeting with some of her long hair.

“How did you find me? I told my coach driver not to reveal my location!” Roderich says, backing up to the wall.

“If I wanted to hide somewhere, I would have gone to the middle of the woods as well. Look, I helped you with your situation, so you help me.” She says, putting down one simple bag full of clothes.

“Gilbert sent me. He said you could help hide me.” She says, looking down with a small blush. “I couldn’t refuse a dear friend’s request.”

Roderich stared, it was like a tidal wave hitting him. Gilbert… He helped with his situation… He helped him not get married.

“Who are you?” Roderich asked, beginning to clean up the shattered tea cup. She crouched down and helped him pick up the pieces.

“My name is Genevieve.”

“Genevieve.”

-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Roderich laughed as he saw a butterfly land on Genevieve’s nose, she had the cutest expression of confusion as she stared at it.

His heart swelled with love towards this woman he loved. He at first was annoyed by how similar she was to Gilbert, but she laughed and said it was because they knew each other ever since they were kids.

He fell in love with her, eventually admitting his love to her and she accepted his love.

“Roderich! Look!” She says, putting something on his head, making him furrow his eyebrows and looked at her confused.

“You now have a flower crown!” She grins, Roderich sighing as he grabbed a small flower and Genevieve watched him. He grabbed her finger and made a flower ring.

“Now we’re married.” He says with a smile, she blushed and hugged him, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

“Do you not like-” “I fucking love it you idiot!” She yells, Roderich wincing at her loud voice but smiled nonetheless.

She loved the ring he gave her.

-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Roderich looked at the starry sky, smiling softly as he gazed out his window. He felt so at peace, so happy, so content.

Unknown to him was a tall blonde man, who had angry blue eyes.  _ He stole Gilbert away! He made Gilbert fall! _

A gun was raised to Roderich’s back, Roderich hearing the ‘click’ of a gun being cocked, turning around quickly to see the tall man with furious blue eyes, before being shot. He watched the other angel walk away, his scarf catching a little of the human’s blood.

“You tainted Gilbert, you made him fall into sin!” The other angel yelled, stepping over the mortal. “You will pay with your life.” He says before flying off towards the heaven.

Roderich heard the door open and the falling of flowers made him look towards the door. “Ge-Genevieve,” He coughed, his wife rushing to his side as she held him up.

“I will spend all my life for you, to keep you safe,” He says, placing a hand on her cheek giving her a strained smile. “For my sins against god.” He says, closing his eyes to leave this world.

He could still breathe, the pain disappeared. He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Gilbert holding him instead of Genevieve.

“I won’t let you die,” Gilbert says, Roderich hearing a crack sound come from Gilbert’s chest. “I love you too much. I’m happy we could be in our own little world, even for just a year.” Gilbert says, kissing Roderich’s lips gently. Roderich wanted to ask him what he meant, ask why he left, before noticing that the ring he had given his wife was one Gilbert’s finger.

He looked at Gilbert, hearing more of the cracking sound, like glass being crushed.

Then he noticed Gilbert didn’t have his wings.

Rodrich sat up, looking at Gilbert who laid his head on Roderich’s shoulder. “For that’s my fate.”

Gilbert shattered in Roderich’s arms, leaving the ring he gave him along with a single black feather.

Roderich held both items in his hands, letting out a loud cry of pain as he lost the one he loved with his life, sobbing as he held the items to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing Russia, the Wikia said he had blue eyes and violet eyes, and I just went with blue. At first when I was rereading it, I thought it was Germany, then I added the scarf detail, so yeah. It's not Germany.


End file.
